


Seasonal Affective Disorder

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Older Jaime, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sick Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has Seasonal Affective Disorder. It's the start of Winter and he's feeling depressed. Luckily Jaime is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Affective Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the guardians is owned by Dreamworks. Also Jaime is fifteen in this fic. Also let me know how I did as this is my first fanfic for this fandom. :)  
> [](http://www.zerochan.net/1375729)

          Jack felt the snow gently begin to fall as it caressed his face. He sighed as he realized that winter had begun. Ice formed in his hand with his sadness as he was feeling depressed today. He was always depressed at the start of winter, which was ironic considering he was the spirit of winter.

          “…” Jack wasn’t in the mood to talk or laugh so he continued to walk sadly in the snow. Jack was the one that was walking through the children this time, but the children couldn’t see him anyway so no one noticed. He continued to walk until he bumped into Bunnymund.

          “Jack there you are mate!” He exclaimed when he noticed the look on Jack’s face. His blue eyes were cloudy, and lifeless.

          “Jack? What’s the matter mate? Aren’t you happy to see the start of Winter?” He asked.

          “….” Jack remained silent as he stared at the freshly fallen snow.

While any other day he’d be happy to be surrounded by snow, today was not one of those days. Today was the start of winter, and with all those with Seasonal Affective Disorder, Jack was depressed.

          “Please talk to me Jack.” Bunnymund begged, hating the silence from the teen. Jack remained silent as he formed ice in his hand. Normally he would be happily making snowballs and throwing it at the local kids, but today he could barely form the ice in his hand. He stared at it sadly as it slowly dropped out of his hand, and that was when he covered his face with his hoodie, grabbing his staff as he walked away.

          “WAIT!” Bunnymund called after him, though it was too late, Jack was already gone. Bunnymund sighed and went to visit North, hoping to figure out what was wrong with Jack.

          Jack had gone to see Jaime, who was now a teenager. Ice formed in his hand as he froze the window, hoping to get Jaime’s attention. Jaime stared at the window. On the window his name had been written. Jaime smiled when he realized that it was Jack. Opening the window he watched as Jack climbed inside and closed the window.

          “Jack!” Jaime exclaimed as he ran over to Jack. He stared in shock when tears poured from Jack’s eyes. Jaime slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around him, attempting to comfort him.

          “Jaime you’ll freeze.” Jack warned.

          “I don’t care, you need me right now.” Jaime sighed.

          “Now what’s wrong?” Jaime asked as he pulled him closer. Jack sobbed into Jaime’s chest as Jaime patted his back.

          “Shhh….shhh…it’s okay. Don’t cry Jack.” Jaime told him as he continued to pat his back. Eventually he stopped crying and Jaime let him go. Jaime smirked and started tickling Jack in an effort to cheer him up.

          “Ha ha ha hey! Cut ha ha it out ha ha ha!” Jack gasped in between laughs. When Jaime got done tickling him, Jack’s eyes froze over again, to which Jaime sighed.

          “Come here Jack.” Jaime ordered. Jack simply nodded as he got closer.

Jaime hugged him again, this time wrapping his brown fur jacket around him.

Jack simply stared at him, still barely saying a word. Jaime sighed and offered him the extra bed in his room.

          “Here. Why don’t you rest here for the night?” He offered.

          “Okay.” Jack spoke for the first time in a long time. Jack laid down in the extra bed as Jaime wrapped him up in a blanket. Soon enough Jack fell asleep and Jaime turned on the ac to make it colder for Jack.

          He smiled when Jack started to sleep, and he went to sleep himself. It was early in the morning when Jack woke again. He slowly got up and blinked, waiting for his vision to come back.

          “Oh, I’m at Jaime’s.” He muttered as he slowly sat up. Jaime was crying in his sleep from a nightmare.

          “Jaime wake up!” Jack called.

          “JACK!” Jaime screamed in his sleep. Jack ran over to him.

          “Jaime, wake up!” He screamed. He then walked over to the ac and turned it off, since it was too cold for Jaime. Once he did that he returned to Jaime’s side.

          “Jaime, wake up! I’m okay, I’m okay!” Jack begged the sleeping teen. He continued to cry out in his sleep and that was when Jack formed ice in his hand. Jack then put the ice on Jaime’s forehead, begging him to wake.

Eventually Jaime woke with a scream.

          “Shhh, Shhh, Jaime, it’s okay! It was just a dream!” Jack said while cradling the boy. Jaime sobbed into his chest as Jack put ice to his forehead.

          “Jeez Jaime you’re burning up.” Jack sighed as he forced Jaime to lie down.

          “How long have you been like this?” He sighed, freezing him in an effort to cool him down. Jack frowned when he noticed how pale Jaime was.

          “You didn’t have to make yourself ill to keep me cool. I’d just freeze solid until I was cool enough.” He sighed, putting his hand to the other’s forehead. His head was warm—warmer than normal. Jack sighed and started shaking him.

          “Jaime wake up.” He called. He grew concerned when Jaime didn’t wake,

          “Jaime?” He asked with concern as he got closer.

          “Jaime, can you hear me?” He called, louder this time.

          “JAIME!” He screamed as he picked the teen up from his bed. Tears poured from his eyes as he frantically shook the boy.

          “Jaime, wake up! Come on, this isn’t funny!” He cried.

          “Jack don’t scream so loud. You’re giving me a headache.” Jaime groaned, slowly waking up to see tears in Jack’s eyes.

          “Jack? What’s wrong?” Jaime wheezed.

          “I thought I’d lost you!” Jack sobbed into his chest.

          “Hey, I’m okay. I’m okay.” Jaime wheezed. He then went into a coughing fit as Jack went to fetch him some water. When he returned he helped Jaime sit up and that was when Jaime sipped the water.

          “Don’t _ever_ scare me like that again!” Jack shrieked.

          “Sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to.” Jaime chuckled as he went back to sleep.

 


End file.
